Amnesiac Vampire
by TTFshaunmichael
Summary: Luke was killed by Katherine and became a vampire. He has no memories of his human life and he seems to have a special ability. He feels connected to Katherine and Elena for some reason. Luke has a secret that he can't remember, but he has a special destiny. OC/ Katherine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Awakening _

_Where am I? I can't see anything, all I see is black. How did I get here? Where is here exactly? It's so cold, I can't move my body. I hear nothing, I see nothing, and I feel nothing. Am I dead? Is this what death feels like? How come I don't remember who I am? Wait, is that a light? Should I go towards it? Voices begin to fill the darkness around me, I can't hear them clearly. The light it's getting brighter, closer and the voices are becoming clearer. I hear a girl's voice, who is it? The light envelops me and my sight returns. I gasp for air it feels like I haven't been breathing. I'm so confused as a girl hugs me. _

"I'm so glad you are ok Luke. I was so worried when Katherine snapped your neck. I thought you were dead."

I stare at the girl hugging me and there are tears in her eyes. She seems so sad, how could I be dead and still here.

"Who are all of you?" I ask the girl and the rest of the people surrounding us. They looked stunned and hurt that I didn't know them.

The brooding one came up to me and looked at me. "What do you remember?"

"I remember nothing, not even who I am. I remember waking up and that girl over there hugging me." I responded and slowly got off the floor. "So what happened to me?"

The raven-haired man responded, "Well your dead, not dead dead but vampire dead."

I looked at him like he was crazy."No way, there's no such thing and even if there was I am not one."

"He's telling the truth Luke, trust…" the girl said as I interrupted. "ENOUGH! I don't know who the hell Luke is, and I don't know any of you."

I was so angry, what was this nonsense? "Luke calm down, we are your friends." said the crying girl.

"I don't even know your names, now let me leave." I growled as they blocked the door. They all went around telling me their names, and nothing sparked in my head.

I began to calm down, "Look I'm sorry but I don't remember any of you. I just need some time and air. So can we please go outside?"

We all headed out of the house to get some air. Elena walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Elena that I can't remember you, maybe if you told me what we are to each other my memory will come back." I said sadly.

I looked at Elena and she looked like she was hurt. It was my fault because of what happened. "We have known each other since we were kids, we grew up together and you were there for me when my parents died and I was there when your parents died." She was speaking with such emotion that made me feel like I could trust her with anything.

I placed my hand on her hand and I could feel all of her emotions, her pain, sadness, and happiness. I couldn't handle this surge of emotions so I released her hand. "I'm sorry Elena." I whispered in her ear. I then ran away because I couldn't handle everything, I needed time to think away from all of these people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I own Luke.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Power _

I needed to be away from them right now. I just needed some time alone to think about all of this. I could feel the branches brushing against me as I ran through the forest, the leaves crunching beneath my feet. I came across a lake and just laid on the ground trying to catch my breath. I stared out at the lake watching as the moonlight made the water glisten. I could see the stars and the moons reflection in the water and it was amazing.

As I sat there enjoying nature I heard an animal yelp with pain. I looked to where the noise came from and came across an injured deer. It was stumbling around in pain and it was all alone. I began to slowly walk up to the deer hoping not to scare it away. The deer's head rose as I approached it closer but it did not flee. I was finally next to the deer and placed my hand on its head. I looked at the wound on the deer's leg and for some reason I placed my hand over it.

All of a sudden I could feel the deer's pain and I understood how it came to be injured. It seemed like there were hunters in the area shooting all types of animals for game and this deer just happened to get away. I removed my hand from the deer's leg and the wound had closed, had I done that? The deer then leapt away with its newly healed leg. So I had healed the deer simply through touch this was amazing.

All of a sudden a shot rang through the air. I realized the shot came from the deer's direction so I ran towards it. The deer I just healed was dead and three hunters were standing over the deer beginning to cut into the deer. I know I shouldn't have been so mad but for some reason I just couldn't hold my anger in any longer.

I ran towards the hunters grabbing the knife and stabbing one of the men in the neck. The blood dripping from the knife it smelt so good. I brought the knife to my lips and licked the blade clean of blood. The two hunters left were shocked at what I just did. I then threw the knife into one of the hunter's heads smiling as his body collapsed to the ground. The final hunter began to ran away, the hunter had become the hunted. I allowed him to run for a couple of minutes watching as he stumbled on broken branches. The hunter then fell to the ground and I stood over him.

He was crying, begging for his life. "Please don't kill me I'll do anything please." I didn't care what he said all I wanted was his blood. I didn't want him to scream or struggle so I placed my hand over his mouth. His eyes were becoming lifeless and his body limps. All I did was touch him and think be dead and then he was.

I began feasting on his blood and it felt euphoric as it ran down my throat. It was an amazing feeling, and I was disappointed when I had drained him dry. I then began to think, three people were dead because of me. Their families will never hear them talk, see them grow old, and never be able to feel their touch again. What is this feeling? Is it guilt? I felt guilty for what I had done to them. I dropped to my knees and placed my face into my hands. What have I become? I may not remember my life as a human but I know that what I had done was monstrous. This was her fault, this Katherine that Elena had mentioned earlier. I would find this Katherine and get my revenge on her.

"Well you made quite the mess Luke." I looked to see who had said that to see Elena walk out of the shadows.

"Elena I didn't mean to do this, I just got so angry and then I snapped. I don't know why this is happening." Elena looked at me and smiled. "Look what you did Luke it was amazing. The fury and the way you played with that hunter, you need to accept what you are Luke. You are a monster and you will never be human again."

Why was she saying this? At the house Elena was so sad about what I had become and now she was telling me to embrace it. Something didn't seem right about this, when I touched Elena I got a feel of her character. I felt all of her emotions so I know what kind of person she is and this person in front of me is definitely not Elena.

I motioned to the fake Elena to help me up. Fake Elena held out her hand and I grabbed it and felt her emotions and thoughts transferring to me. I threw the fake Elena up against a tree as my fangs elongated and my eyes blackened.

"You are not Elena. Who the hell are you?" I growled. The girl started laughing at me. "What don't recognize the person that snapped your neck?" "Katherine? What the hell do you want with me?" I said as I shoved her into the tree once more.

I was surprised when suddenly she had me up against the tree. "I'm older than you Luke which means I'm stronger than you." Katherine began to walk away then I tackled her from behind. I was on top of her holding her arms above her head with my fangs out and eyes black.

"Mhm Luke how forceful of you, now that you got me pinned down what will you do?" she looked at me suggestively. I wiped some strands of hair away from her face and looked at her. She looked exactly like Elena, but her personality was more intense. Katherine had killed me, but why did I want to be with her? I felt like I had to be with her, like I had to protect her. I had all of these emotions for Katherine, but I had no clue if she felt anything like I did. When I touched her before I could feel the evil in her, I need another feel of Katherine's emotions.

I held her hands so she wouldn't try to escape. I leaned toward Katherine looking deep into her eyes my lips moved closer and closer to hers. Our lips brushed together and I felt a spark tingle through my body. I then kissed Katherine receiving all of her emotions and thoughts. Every detail was transferred to me through the kiss all the good, the bad and I accepted it all. Our lips separated from one another and we looked into each other's eyes.

I released her from my grasp and helped her up. I now knew our connection was so strong that my ideas of revenge dissipated into nothingness. I knew Katherine felt something for me when we kissed and I will never leave her. I took her face in my hands and said, "Katherine I will protect you, I will love you, you are my one and my only." Our lips met once again and I looked at her and saw that she was smiling. "Let's go cause some trouble." she said. We then sped off to start our reign of terror.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Hope whoever reads this enjoys this chapter. Review, follow, favorite, or PM so I know how you feel about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I got my first follower ever much thanks to SwanQueen4055. I bet anyone reading this story wasn't expecting it to take this turn.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The First_

_Luke's POV_

_Blood, blood and Katherine were all that was on my mind. I thought of only how to satisfy my craving for blood and how to protect Katherine. From what she told me Elena and the others were trying to kill her. Why would Elena do that? She doesn't seem the type to want someone dead. Elena said we have been best friends since we were children, but my only memories of her are of when I woke up. Why do I have no memories of when I was human? _

I woke up in a pool of blood and bodies with Katherine lying right next to me in my arms. I wasn't sure how I got here but I didn't really care. I looked at Katherine and she was so incredibly beautiful as she laid in my arms sleeping. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips which woke her up.

"Luke I wanted to sleep some more." she said to me whining. I laughed, "Well you can't sleep all day Katherine. Where are we?" I asked looking at our surroundings.

"Don't recognize your own place Luke?" I laughed "No not really. I lost all my memories when I became a vampire."

I heard Katherine mutter "It happened again." I could tell she was keeping something from me, but at this moment I didn't want to press the issue.

"What do we do now? Elena and the others are probably out looking for me." I asked her as I got up to get dressed.

She stood up and headed towards the shower. She looked back at me with her seductive gaze, "Care to join me?" She didn't even have to ask me as my clothes I had just put on flew off my body. I vamp speeded towards her and ripped her clothes off. I started kissing her neck and moved slowly up to her lips as we moved towards the shower. My hands on Katherine's hips as her hands grasped at my hair our lips never parted. We were in the shower water drizzling from the faucet onto our skin. My lips broke from Katherine's and I looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful and she was mine to love and protect.

* * *

_Katherine's POV_

_I can't believe it happened again. Luke lost his memories just like the other one. This is all Klaus's fault for cursing the whole Aleksandrov line. I can't let Luke die like Mark did. He died protecting me from Klaus when he was chasing me. Luke can't know about the curse or his destiny. _

I looked at Luke as he was getting dressed, he looked exactly like Mark. He looked at me with his brown eyes and smiled at me. It was a smile that would light up the whole room. I turned away about to head out the door.

"Katherine? Are you alright? You look like you are worried about something." Luke asked stopping me from leaving. I looked back at him smiling, "Of course I'm alright Luke. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look Katherine I know that we haven't been together long, but I feel this connection and I know that you feel it to."

He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'm here for you Katherine no matter what."

God he is saying exactly what Mark said to me all those years ago. I smiled at Luke.

"Thank you Luke, it means a lot to hear you say that. I'm fine though Luke you have no need to worry. Now I have some business to take care of." I then kissed Luke goodbye. I can't forget why I came here. I need the moonstone and maybe Klaus will spare Luke.

* * *

_Luke's POV_

I knew something was off about Katherine. When she kissed me goodbye it was obvious. She didn't notice that I used my ability to feel her emotions. When we kissed I could feel her uncertainty like she was on edge about something but I couldn't tell exactly what. I remember she muttered it happened again. I need answers; I don't want to ask Katherine because I don't want to upset her. Looks like it's time to go into town and ask Elena and the others. It's best they not know that I'm in touch with Katherine so I won't mention it.

I entered someplace the locals call the Grill, as I entered a bunch of people yelled greetings at me. I must have known these people when I was human. I walked up to the bar and was greeted by a blonde teenager.

"Luke where have you been, everyone was worried since you haven't been in school for a week." Oh Elena must have made an excuse for me at school that I was sick. I guess missing a week of school wasn't exactly normal for my old human self. I looked at the blonde teenager and grinned at him.

"I've just been feeling a little bit under the weather, but I'm fine though thanks for asking. Hey have you seen Elena by chance?" He pointed towards the corner of the Grill near the pool tables and I saw Elena with Stefan.

I walked up to them and they looked shocked to see me. "Hey Elena, Stefan can we go someplace to talk?" They nodded and we all went to the boarding house. Elena started pacing furiously when we arrived.

"Where the hell have you been Luke? We were worried; you turn into a vampire and leave for a whole week with no word." She stopped pacing around and looked at me like I was a little kid as she crossed her arms.

"Look Elena I just needed some time to think, to breathe." She was about to yell at me some more but Stefan placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Luke you should have called us, we could have helped you deal with it all. How did you complete the transition?"

He looked at me worried. I explained everything to them well everything except Katherine. I told them that I found my place and how I waited out there till I was back in a good state of mind.

"Elena I'm sorry that I freaked out and left, but I had a hard time dealing with it. You understand that right? I'm fine now and I want to know who I was as a human. I want to know everything." "Alright I'll tell you what you want to know Luke." Elena motioned me to sit down. The three of us all sat down next the fireplace. Where to begin? I had so many questions and I didn't know where to start. "Alright let's start with how I died?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Elena are you all right? Stefan told me about John and Jeremy I'm on my way to your house to help with anything you need." I said leaving a message on Elena's voicemail. She must be at the hospital with John. I know Stefan was at the house so I could at least help him with Jeremy now that the cops had left. I walked into the house and found Stefan and Katherine hugging each other. Stefan didn't notice me, but Katherine did. Stefan realizing that it was actually Katherine slammed her against the wall. Katherine responded by breaking Stefan's arm and then speeding up to me. She bit into her wrist and fed me her blood with no warning. The front door was opening and it was Elena and Damon, then Katherine snapped my neck and my body crumbled to the ground. _

* * *

I listened as Stefan and Elena recounted the details of that night. I knew what happened after that. I woke up and freaked which led to my night in the woods and Katherine.

"Alright so now I know how I died, but how come I don't have any of my memories as a human?" I asked Stefan hoping he would have the answer.

"I have no clue why you don't have your memories. I have never heard of a vampire losing their human memories before." I slumped now knowing that I had no more information than when I started. I really didn't care about dying now that I had Katherine. Then a thought popped in my head maybe Stefan knew about my ability. Maybe he could explain what it actually is and how I can control it. Stefan looked at me knowing that I had more to ask, and Elena sat there looking worried about me.

"How come when I touch people I can feel their emotions and thoughts? I can also kill them through touch." Elena and Stefan looked at me like I was crazy.

"I mean, you know what it's better if I can show you. Both of you put out your hands and I will show you." The two were hesitant at first, but agreed. I grabbed a hold of Stefan and Elena's hands and thought of their feelings for each other. I was sharing with Elena how Stefan felt for her and vice-versa.

I let go of their hands and they looked at each other like they were more in love than before. "So can you explain that?" I asked inquisitively. Stefan shook out of his love daze and said, "No I can't but I can do some research on it." I nodded at him showing my thanks for his concern.

"Well I guess I better get going you two seem like you need some alone time now." I laughed when I saw Elena blush. I left and started to walk back to my place.

* * *

I arrived at my house and found my door open. I thought maybe Katherine was back in my house and maybe she had just forgotten to close the door. I walked into my house and closed the door behind me. I walked into the study to find a man sitting in one of the chairs. He turned around and looked at me.

"Hello Luke, my employer and I have been watching you and I came here to warn you. Stay away from Katherine or else." I sped to the intruder and threw him up against the wall.

"Who the hell are you? Why should I listen to you?" He was smiling as I threw him up against the wall.

"How are your memories Luke? If you want to know more meet me at this location." He placed a piece of paper on my desk and walked out of my house. This intruder knew that my memories were gone. Who was he? I walked over to my desk and looked at the piece of paper the intruder left. It wasn't a place that I recognized then I went to my laptop to look the place up. The location he gave me was some place in New Orleans. Maybe I've been there before.

* * *

I left a letter for Katherine telling her that I would be out of town for a few days, and I told Elena and the others that I was going on a hunting trip to curve my blood lust. I arrived at New Orleans around noon. The place was booming with culture. It seems like a city that always parties. I looked down at the paper that the intruder had given me and looked around for the address he left. I walked up the street to find the place; it was a two story building. I knocked on the door and the intruder greeted me. I tried getting inside the house, but an invisible barrier blocked me from entering.

"You have to be invited in Luke. Don't you know that? Fine you can come in." I walked over the threshold and followed the man into his living room.

"You were going to tell me who you are now? I would like some answers."

"I'm not the one you need to talk to Luke. I'm only a pawn and you want to talk to the king. My name is William. Now if you go through that door you will meet the king."

I walked through the door and was surprised to see who I saw. It was me well someone that looked exactly like me.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Luke my name is Matthew Aleksandrov and I am going to tell you everything." I couldn't believe my eyes, I know that Elena was Katherine's doppelganger but I didn't know I was one. Did Katherine know about this?

"Please sit down Luke you must be tired from your journey. Let me explain to you how this is possible. I am the first, I am the original Aleksandrov and you are the third. You see long ago I fell for a girl named Tatia Petrova and she was beautiful. She was the original Petrova and your friend Elena and lover Katherine are her doppelgangers. Tatia and I were in love and we wanted to be together forever. That is until the Mikaelsons came into the picture." I watched Matthew as he said their name with disgust and fury.

"They took Tatia away from me and left me alone. I wanted Tatia to be happy even if it wasn't with me, but I didn't trust the Mikaelsons. So I had to make sure that Tatia was safe. One night I was following Tatia and she was killed by one of the Mikaelsons, I'm not sure which one. They left her for dead when I came up on her. The love of my life was dying in my arms and there was nothing that I could do for her. That is when my powers awoke, I gave Tatia one last kiss and wished for all of her pain to be away and that she would be ok. I felt her love for me through our kiss and her pain was gone from her but she was still dying. I gave her the proper sendoff and turned my eyes on the Mikaelsons. I didn't know what they had become they had become vampires. The one known as Klaus knew that I was in love with Tatia. He brought me to a witch and she cursed my whole bloodline. For every Petrova there is an Aleksandrov each connected."

I couldn't believe this it was almost too much for me to handle, but I couldn't stop listening to Matthew's words.

"When you were human you were connected to Elena, but when you died you lost all your memories. It is part of the curse on our bloodline. I found out about the memory loss when the Mark the second Aleksandrov was turned. Klaus thought it would be enjoyable if Katherine turned her love and he forgot all of his feelings for her. What Klaus doesn't know is about our ability, when we touch a Petrova we remember all the feelings we had for them. You were supposed to be with Elena, but the two of you were only friends when you died. The two of you didn't fall in love so when you met Katherine you felt anger for her because she killed you. The anger brought about the rest of your emotions and you fell for the wrong Petrova."

This was too much I had to say something. "I fell for the wrong Petrova! No I love Katherine and I feel no romantic feelings for Elena."

Matthew looked at me with pity. "You only love Katherine because her blood turned you. You only love her because of the sire bond. You need to protect Elena she is your Petrova. You don't even know Katherine and all the things she has done. I have seen everything through Mark's eyes and yours. We are connected, I can see everything that you have and feel everything that you have felt."

I stood up with anger and yelled at Matthew. "Then you know I love Katherine with all of my heart." Matthew picked me up by my neck and held me up against the wall. "You only think you do Luke. I'm sorry about what I have to do." I looked at Matthew as I gasped for air.

"What are you going to do to me?" He threw me into a glass shelf and I could hear shards of glass crunching as I tried to get up. I looked up to see Matthew over me. He picked me up and staked my hands into the wall so I wouldn't move.

"If you stay with Katherine then Elena will die. It is the Aleksandrov's destiny to die in order to protect their Petrova. I was too late to save Tatia, Mark was able to protect Katherine, and now you have to protect Elena. I am going to make sure you fulfill your destiny. I do this for Tatia; I will protect her bloodline even if it means my descendants have to die."

My hands were bleeding and I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker. I was tired of hearing Matthew talk, I had come here in hopes of getting answers and now Matthew was going to kill me. Matthew placed his hands on me.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do. I am going to take all of your feelings for Katherine away." I looked up at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? You're going to take my feelings for Katherine away."

"You need to fulfill your destiny Luke and if you won't do it of your own free will then your feelings for Katherine will just have to go away." I could feel tears in my eyes I couldn't believe what was about to happen. Katherine had made me feel so alive these past few weeks. My love for her was real it wasn't because of this sire bond. "Matthew please don't do this." "I have to do this Luke." Then it all went black.

Images of Katherine flashed before my eyes. The way that she smiled at me and the way that she made me feel, I knew it was all real even if Matthew didn't believe. The way she looked when she woke up in my arms in the morning. All of the images of Katherine began to fade away. I tried to hold on to them, but I couldn't stop Matthew from taking them away from me.

I woke up on Matthew's couch the next morning. I must have fallen asleep after his story. I really should thank him for everything he has done for me. He really had the answers that I was looking for. Matthew was nowhere to be found, but I found a letter on his desk addressed to me.

_Dear Luke I apologize for not being there when you woke up. I had very urgent business to attend to. We will see each other soon my shadow self. I am glad that I could help you with all of your questions. Please do feel free to contact me whenever you wish if you need help with anything. I left you with enough money for you to get back to Mystic Falls. _

It was time I went home to Mystic Falls. I need to tell Elena and the others what I found out.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Hope whoever reads this enjoys this chapter. Review, follow, favorite, or PM so I know how you feel about the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only my OCs and occurrences you do not recognize. I realize that this chapter is shorter than the previous one so the next one will be longer for you guys.**

* * *

_Luke's POV_

I have arrived back at Mystic Falls, first thing I need to do is go find Elena. I need to tell her everything that I have found out. I arrived at Mystic Falls while school was still going on so I decided to see if I could catch Elena and the others there. I walked into school to find Stefan and Jeremy talking. They hadn't noticed me yet so I decided I would walk behind them and listen in.

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. I mean, Jenna's cool with the two of you, but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together, but if she's going to sleep over…" responded Jeremy.

Stefan interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute. We're not back together."

Hm Stefan and Elena aren't together anymore. I wonder what happened between the two of them it sounds serious.

"Wait, she didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy asked confused.

"No. I mean, I saw her at the party, but that was it. She didn't sleep over." Stefan responded.

"Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she, then?" Jeremy said worried.

"Wait Elena is missing?" I asked as the two turned to see me.

"Luke you're back from your hunting trip I see." Stefan said suspiciously.

"Yeah and I was hoping to talk to Elena when I got back. So where is she Stefan?" I said ignoring his suspicious tone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me. I'm the one that shut her in." Damon responded.

"Did you?" accused Stefan. I could see in his eyes that he didn't really believe in Damon.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon responded and you could easily tell he was beginning to get frustrated with Stefan.

"Well I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Stefan

"She's in the tomb. Period. End of story." Damon said getting frustrated. "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked him hoping it would be helpful.

"Elena's in danger." Damon muttered.

"What and you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan yelled.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's going to start spouting off the truth?" Damon exclaimed.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan replied.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's going to go. We're going to go ask her for help. She's going to negotiate her release, which we're going to be dumb enough to give her, and then she's going to get out and kill us. That's exactly what she wants." Damon explained.

"I don't really care." Stefan responded.

"It's a bad idea Stefan." Damon stated.

"It's Elena." Stefan replied as he walked away.

"So Damon Katherine's in the tomb and she can't get out?" I asked him. Damon looked at me frustrated. "Why are you looking at me like I had something to do with this?"

"Because for all I know you did. Ever since you became a vampire you have become more secretive and have gone missing for weeks, and now you show up at the same time Elena just happens to disappear. There's no way it's a coincidence." Damon said as he pushed me into a tree.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Damon. After all the things that you have done to Elena you don't get a say." I immediately regretted saying that.

"All the things I have done? Sounds like someone got their memory back." Damon responded.

"Yeah I have my memories back Damon, what you thought I was just screwing around going on a bloody rampage sorry to tell you but I'm nothing like you. I would never do anything to hurt Elena. Now tell me where Katherine is!" I yelled at Damon and placed my hands on his head searching his memories for the location. I found it after a few minutes and took the memory of this confrontation away from Damon. I don't want him coming after me.

* * *

I found the tomb and rolled the entrance open. "Hello is anybody in there? Katherine its Luke." As soon as I said it was me Katherine appeared at the doorway.

"Where the hell have you been Luke? I was worried about you." Katherine asked.

"Yeah I'm so sure that you were worried about me Katherine." I responded sarcastically "I got my memories back and I finally got the answers I was looking for. So now I know Katherine, I know everything, I now know that I was nothing but Mark's replacement to you." Katherine looked at me with widened eyes.

"No that's not true Luke." I held my hand up for her to stop talking.

"You took me away from Elena because you were jealous. She had the Salvatore brothers and she also had me the Aleksandrov doppelganger. You couldn't handle the idea that she had it better than you could you? She had three people vying for her affections while you were left all alone."

I saw in Katherine's eyes hurt and anger but I didn't stop. "Mark died because of you Katherine because you were vain and selfish. You fell for Klaus and Elijah's temptations which broke his heart, but he let you go because he wanted you to be happy. Then you came to him and made him a vampire which assured his death."

Katherine's eyes were tearing up, but I noticed the hint of fear in her eyes when I mentioned Klaus. "It's him isn't it he's the one after Elena. Klaus is back and he's coming to Mystic Falls."

* * *

**A/N: Review, PM, Favorite, or follow I need your opinions so I can be better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I hope you guys enjoy this update. I would like to thank the two people that favorited my story it means a lot. Starreader2009 and breanna lacaran  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. I only own Luke, Matthew, William, and the new OC in this chapter hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

_Third Person's POV_

"Melissa I'm sending you to check on something for me." Elijah told the short blonde girl.

"Hmm but I don't want to go anywhere Lijah, but if I do what do I get, are you going to treat me?" Melissa responded smiling at Elijah as she was playing with his tie.

Elijah stared at her piecing blue eyes and responded, "Dear Melissa don't try to seduce me. You know that your tactics don't work on me."

Melissa twirled her hair as she bit her lip, "Really Lijah I have no clue what you mean I'm just being friendly." She could see Elijah was getting tired of her antics so she decided to get serious. "Fine alright Elijah what do you want me to do?" You could tell that Melissa was serious by her instant change in attitude and the way she handled herself.

"Rose and Trevor have tried to contact me claiming that they have a Petrova doppelganger in their possession. I need you to confirm this and then contact me if it is true."

"What you really think those two are dumb enough to betray you again?" Melissa asked.

"Of course not, but I would like all the facts before I jump into anything." Elijah responded.

Now that Melissa had her orders she reverted back to her old party self. "Alright I will head there now Lijah." Melissa then blew Elijah a kiss and smiled seeing that it had no effect on him. Melissa has been trying to break Elijah for years with no luck, but she would not give up so easily. Melissa always had an agenda; right now she just wanted Elijah in her pocket.

* * *

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked Rose.

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose responded in an ominous tone attempting to scare Elena. She hadn't noticed the short blonde standing in the door way.

"I think you may be exaggerating a little Rosie." Rose looked away from Elena and saw Melissa standing in the door way. "Oh you looked shocked Rosie. What did you think that Elijah would just come at your beck and call? I'm here to confirm that you have a Petrova doppelganger."

Melissa sped in front of Elena and started playing with her hair. Elena was surprised Rose had completely changed once the short blonde vampire came into the picture. Rose was being quiet waiting to be spoken to. "Wow you look exactly like Katherine! I don't know you, but I like you better than Katherine. You are so pretty!" Melissa smiled at Elena as she continued playing with her hair. Melissa then noticed the blood one Elena's lip and wiped it off with her thumb. She then placed her thumb in her mouth. "Your blood is delicious. Have they been treating you alright Miss Doppelganger? Elijah wouldn't want you to be hurt."

Elena looked at the blonde vampire and realized that Trevor and Rose would do anything that she told them to. Rose and Trevor were frightened by Melissa. "I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Well I'm sorry to say I can't let you go Elena. Elijah needs you, but I can make sure that they don't hurt you anymore. Trevor would you please bring that chair over here, I would like you to sit in it also." Trevor was confused as he sat down in the chair then realized what was going on. He tried to get up but was stopped by Melissa jamming a stake in his hand through the chair. "Now Trevor are you the one who hurt Elena?" Melissa asked as she jammed another stake into his other hand. Trevor screamed out in pain. "Come on Trevor just tell me the truth and I'll stop."

"It was me Melissa. Please stop hurting him." Rose cried out. Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing. The two vampires that had kidnapped her were afraid of a 5'0 blonde girl. Whoever Melissa was she was dangerous, which means that whoever she works for is that much worse.

"Rosie I don't want to hurt you." Melissa pouted as she sped towards the female vampire. "Remember Rosie you could have avoided this." Melissa then stabbed Rose in the stomach with a stake. Rose keeled over in pain. "Now I need to go call Elijah, all of you behave while I go make the call ok?" she smiled at all of them.

"Hello?" Elijah answered his phone.

"Ah Lijah I've arrived at the location. Rosie and Trevor were telling the truth about the Petrova doppelganger, her name is Elena. She looks exactly like Katherine Lijah so you should get her quick." Melissa said.

"I'm on my way make sure she's ready to go." Elijah told her.

Melissa returned inside the house to see that Elena was placed in another room and Trevor and Rose were sitting on the couch waiting for their wounds to heal. Melissa felt bad for the two of them she didn't like violence, but she had to hurt them. The Petrova doppelganger was valuable and each scratch on her made her that less valuable and more likely that Elijah would kill the two of them. The two of them needed to understand that if they want their debt to the originals to be cleared they need to think before they act.

* * *

"He's here. This was a mistake." Trevor frantically told Rose.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose responded in an attempt to calm Trevor down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" yelled Trevor.

"He wants her more." Rose pointed to Elena.

"I can't do this. You give her to him. He'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey. What are we?" Rose asked Trevor as she held his hands. Trevor sighed.

"We're family. Forever." Trevor responded. The door was pounded on and Melissa called from the other room.

"I'll get it." As she sped to the door opening it to see Elijah "Lijah took you long enough."

"Where is she Melissa?" Elijah asked as he entered the house. Melissa led him up the stairs.

"You know that Rose and Trevor will want their freedom Lijah for the doppelganger. I know you, and I know what you will do all I ask is that Rose be let go." said Melissa.

"I don't understand your fascination with her Melissa. Perhaps if you told me I would be more inclined to let her go."

Melissa sighed and got serious, "Very well Elijah if you have to know then I will tell you. Before I became a vampire I had a child against my will. I left the child and it is a decision I have always regretted." Melissa started getting tears in her eyes. "My child was Rose's mother, but she cannot know what I did. I gave away my family and I regret it each day. So I ask you Elijah will you spare her my only remaining family left."

"I did not know you went through something so horrible during your human life Melissa. If you want me to spare Rose I will." Elijah responded.

The two entered the room where Elena was being held. Elijah immediately sped towards Elena. "Human, it's impossible." Elijah said as he sniffed Elena's neck. "Well we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."

"Please, don't let him take me Melissa." Elena cried.

"Don't worry Elena I will be with you every step of the way." Melissa replied coldly.

"One last piece of business, and then we're done." Elijah told Elena.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry." Trevor said as Elijah approached him.

"Oh no your apology is not necessary." Elijah stated. Trevor was going to die soon thought Melissa.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor replied nervously as Elijah circled around him.

"Yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. Now that I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

Trevor looked at Elijah knowing what was about to happen to him. "I beg your forgiveness."  
"It is granted." Elijah stated as he sliced Trevor's head off with his hand. Elena was shocked at what she just witnessed, and Rose was on the verge of tears.

"You…" Rose muttered out. She was then thrust into a wall and was held by her neck.

"Rosie don't do anything stupid now. You are free Rose. You no longer have to run in fear for your life. Be grateful for what has just happened." Melissa snarled as she held Rose so she wouldn't attack Elijah. Melissa focused all of her attention on Rose in an attempt to calm her down. She hadn't even realized that Elijah had already left the room with Elena. Until she heard a crash, Melissa sped to the crash and saw Elijah being attacked by unknown people.

"I'm here." whispered one of the attackers.

"Guess again." a new voice added in. A stake was then shot into Elijah's hand. Elena and Rose had vanished all that was left was Elijah and Melissa.

"Excuse me to who it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't." Elijah stated "I repeat you cannot beat me. Now I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll."

* * *

Stefan had saved Elena, while Damon had Rose. The only one left was Luke who was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Unfortunately they had not planned on there being two enemies to deal with. "I can take the blonde girl out. Stefan, Damon take out the guy." Luke then sped towards Melissa grabbing her and throwing her into the other room leaving Damon and Stefan to deal with Elijah. Melissa got up easily after being thrown.

"Ow that hurt." Melissa said in a sarcastic tone. "You know you and your friends are dead right?" Melissa then sped towards Luke throwing him into the wall. Melissa then lifted Luke up against the wall and was prepared to rip his heart out, but she stopped. Luke was surprised that she stopped. He looked at Melissa and she could see shock in her face like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Luke took advantage of this and broke out of her grasp. Luke kicked Melissa to the ground and then grabbed her head searching her memories. Luke didn't expect Melissa to sweep his legs out from under him. Suddenly Melissa was on top of Luke and she whispered in his ear. "Read my emotions then stab me. Make it look good." Luke was surprised at what he had just heard, but complied with Melissa's request and read her emotions. As Luke read Melissa's emotions he came to the realization that she could be trusted. He then stabbed her and fled with the others after they had dealt with Elijah.

A few hours had passed after Melissa had un-staked Elijah and he woke up. "They sure got the drop on you Lijah. Didn't expect a bunch of baby vamps to take you out so easily."

"And what of you Melissa, were you not taken out just as easily." Elijah snapped at Melissa.

"I suppose that's true but I guarantee you this Elijah the next time I meet those vampires they will be sorry they ever messed with me." Melissa stated in an ominous tone.

* * *

Melissa had left Elijah at the house and returned to her apartment. She looked at her kitchen table to see a glass filled with red wine. She knew who was in her apartment. "William please come out of your hiding place." William then stepped out of the shadows "You never could get the drop on me you know." She said as she sipped at the wine William had left out.

"One day I will get the drop on you Melissa."

"You wish William now why are you here?" Melissa asked.

"You aren't acting like yourself Melissa which leads me to believe that you have met Luke." William stated "What do you think of him?"

"Well he attacked me so I think he's kind of a jerk." Melissa joked trying to lighten the mood, but then she got serious "So he's the third Aleksandrov doppelganger he needs to be watched. Isn't that your job William wouldn't want Matthew to think your slacking now would you."

"I'm doing my job perfectly I just thought you would enjoy meeting him that's why I didn't warn you."

"Well I almost killed him so maybe you aren't doing it so perfectly. I on the other hand am doing my job like that." Melissa snapped her fingers "Elijah trusts me."

"Well glad to know you are doing so well Melissa. Wasn't your granddaughter there today?"

Melissa then sped towards William lifting him by his throat. William gasped for air. "My personal issues are none of your concern pawn. If you've forgotten you are the lowest of the low. Matthew doesn't concern himself with me because he trusts me. He knows that I would die for him. Matthew saved my life and yours, but don't think for a second I won't rip your heart out." Melissa threw William to the ground.

"Very well queen I guess I'll go back to being a good little pawn now." William snarled at Melissa.

Melissa didn't even look at William as he left. She then went to her room and grabbed the box underneath her bed. She opened it to see all of the pictures she had collected of her daughter growing up and that of Rose. She thought back to the house when she hurt Rose. She didn't want to do that, but if Elijah had found out that they had hurt Elena prior to him seeing her he would have done worse. Melissa's heart was breaking knowing that she had hurt Rose today as a tear streamed down her face onto the photograph of Rose as a baby.

* * *

**Author Note: So what did you guys think be honest. I accept all criticism should you chose to give it, and I hope that you do. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. Review, favorite, follow or pm **


	6. Chapter 6

There was a sense of unease as Elena walked up the driveway to the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan had called Elena earlier that morning telling her to come over. He had an important message for her. Elena raised her hand and knocked on the door. She was expecting to see Stefan but was greeted by Damon. He had a small smirk on his face as he said, "Hello Elena."

"Stefan here?" Elena asked "He called said it was important." Damon moved from the doorway allowing Elena to enter.

"Right this way." Damon motioned to Elena. Elena entered as Stefan emerged from the hallway to greet her.

"Hey" Elena could tell something was off with both Stefan and Damon.

"What is this about?" Elena nervously asked. Stefan slowly turned to reveal Rose standing there. "You" Elena let out. Rose nervously raised her hand waving to Elena. Elena looked a mixture of anger and confusion. As they made their way to the main room Elena texted Luke to get to the boarding house ASAP.

Luke arrived shortly after receiving Elena's text, and he was not happy with who he saw. Luke sworn to protect Elena with his life quickly snapped at Damon and Stefan. "What the hell is she doing here? She kidnapped Elena if you've forgotten." Damon frustrated with Luke's accusations snapped back at him.

"Who are you to talk Luke?! What makes you think you get a say in Elena's protection when you up and left her?" Luke had had enough of Damon. He was a danger to Elena in Luke's opinion. His feelings for her and his destructive personality could lead to many problems.

"What makes you think you do Damon? You came rolling into town and all hell broke loose. You think you can act good and Elena will fall for…"

"Enough! Both of you need to shut up!" Stefan yelled "Now is not the time to be arguing, Rose is here to tell us something important." The two shut up and turned to listen to Rose.

Rose paced the room and she began to speak. "Ok you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals. He's a legend." Damon said.

Stefan added "He's from the first generation of vampires."

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Elijah's the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." Rose replied. Before Rose could continue Luke interrupted her.

"What about Melissa?" Luke asked "Where does she fit in?"

"Melissa is Elijah's most trusted advisor and she is incredibly dangerous." Rose began "When Elijah wants something done he sends Melissa to do it." Rose motioned to Elena "Elena knows how crazy she can be. Melissa may act childish but underneath it all she's a true monster. She may not be an original but she is just as dangerous."

"Who cares about her?" Damon said "You killed her."

Luke slowly began to speak "No I didn't kill her."

"What?" Damon yelled "You let that bitch live and you're complaining about her." He continued to yell as he pointed to Rose. "She is giving us valuable information on a threat while that blonde bitch is probably plotting her revenge on us."

"Damon calm down." Stefan added. Damon sped towards Stefan.

"No Stefan I won't calm down. Luke is all over me about threats to Elena's life when he left one out there. Luke left a threat to Elena out there, now we need to worry about Klaus and Melissa."

"Melissa isn't a threat to Elena." Luke stated, and then added "She could have killed me, but she didn't I used my ability on her and I felt like I could trust her."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't trust your so called ability." Damon snapped back. As they were arguing they hadn't noticed that someone had entered the room.

"Dear me all this fuss over little ol me." Everyone looked over at the door to see Melissa standing there "I'm flattered." Melissa then slowly walked into the room and Damon and Stefan shifted their positions to be between Melissa and Elena. Rose was nervously tapping her foot wondering if she should flee. The only calm one was Luke who remained in his seat. Melissa noticing the uneasiness in the room, "If I wanted to hurt Elena the two of you couldn't stop me, and Rosie please stop tapping your foot it is quite annoying." Rose immediately stopped tapping her foot while Stefan and Damon still remained on alert. Elena looked frightened not towards Melissa, but the idea of Melissa hurting Damon and Stefan.

"You guys should relax I told you that she can be trusted." Luke said then turned to Melissa "You are here to help right?"

Melissa smiled at Luke "Yeah of course why else would I be here? I'm here to answer all of your questions."

"Why should we trust you?" Stefan asked.

"I have a grudge against the originals, that's all you need to know." Melissa said "Just know that I will do anything to see them fail. The only reason that I help Elijah was to get close to Klaus."

"Well I guess you can't help us now seeing as your in is now dead." Damon said in a sarcastic tone.

Melissa laughed "You really think that killing an original would be so easy. Elijah's alive and he's pissed to say the least." Everyone looked surprised to hear the news. Everyone thought that Elijah was dead so he was no longer a threat. Stefan seemed to relax a little more knowing that Melissa was open with this information. "Look I'll help you protect Elena but remember I am in this for my own reasons. If any of you interfere with my plans I won't have any issue ripping your hearts from your chest." Melissa gave everyone a smile and then left.

"Things just got more complicated." Damon muttered.

"Look Elena who's to say Klaus is even real." Stefan said in an attempt to comfort her "Melissa has been with Elijah for hundreds of years and has yet to lay eyes on Klaus. He could just be a legend."

"He's not, he's real and he doesn't give up if he wants something he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose stated.

"Alright we're shaking." Damon replied sarcastically. "You've made your point." Elena then stood up and started to leave.

"Where you going?" Luke asked.

"School, I'm late." Elena replied in a tone that sounded as if she was giving up.

"Let me grab my stuff. I'll go with you." Stefan added as he stood up.

"That's ok. I know where it is." Stefan nodded as Elena walked away.

"She's in denial." Damon said as soon as she was out of the house.

Stefan the turned to Damon and simply replied, "Shut up Damon." Stefan then turned and left leaving Damon, Rose, and Luke together. Damon left soon after Stefan leaving Rose and Luke together.

"I'm not going to hurt Elena Luke." Rose began "I came here to warn everyone." Luke rose from his seat and walked toward Rose.

"Prove it." Luke said "Give me your hand; I'll use my ability to tell if we can trust you."

"Fine." Rose gave Luke her hand and his ability began.

"Don't try anything funny. I'm older than you which means I'm stronger." Rose stated making sure Luke didn't try anything.

Luke replied sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Luke then grabbed ahold of Rose's hand and allowed his ability to take hold of him. He could feel Rose's fear about Klaus and Elijah. How she had felt all the years of running in fear. Her fear was losing Trevor her only family left, the one she had fled with all those years. The person she protected and vowed that they would be together forever to protect one another. Then he felt her sorrow when losing him to Elijah. It was like a part of her soul had died. Rose was hurting so bad from losing Trevor even if she didn't show it. Her pain was hidden from all except Luke. Luke could sense all her pain and suffering that she had endured all those years on the run, and finally her most powerful emotion that he sensed was her anger. Her anger towards Katerina Petrova was so powerful that it has survived all these years. She blamed Katerina for all of this pain she had felt. All of Rose's sorrow could be tracked back to Katerina.

Luke then looked up to see Rose crying. Apparently Luke had made Rose feel all the pain and sorrow of her life without realizing it. Luke regretted using his ability because he could see on Rose's face all the pain she had felt. Luke then whispered into Rose's ear, "I can take away your pain if you want me to." Rose then looked into Luke's eyes and said. "Please I can't handle this pain. Please take it away."

As tears rolled down Rose's face Luke placed his hands on Rose and began to take away the pain that she felt. He didn't take away the painful memories because without those she would not be the same, he simply took the pain away as if Rose had moved on from all that had happened. Rose was knocked unconscious because of Luke's ability; all of those feelings coming to surface were too much that she slowly fell to the floor. Luke caught Rose and laid her on the couch.

"I trust you." Luke let out as he left the boarding house.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to update. College started up again and work has been kicking my butt. I am also taking breakdancing lessons so that takes some time out of writing. My apologies and hope you enjoy. Also I hit 500 views so I'm happy.**

* * *

_Luke's POV_

As I entered the tomb Katherine was held in I heard voices. "Are you sure you want to do this?" One of the voices asked.

The second responded, "Yes, I'm sure she's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop it." It was then that I realized who the two were. As I stepped out of the shadows to reveal myself to Caroline and Elena, Caroline said to Elena "You're asking for the truth from someone who has probably never given it."

"That's where I come in Caroline." I said revealing myself "Katherine will tell me the truth." I looked over to Elena shaking my head. "Elena why would you come here with only Caroline to help you?"

"Um excuse me, but I can take care of myself and Elena." Caroline snapped

"That's not what I meant Care and you know it." I responded, and then added "Are you sure about this Elena? I came here to question Katherine myself and you may not like what you hear."

Elena nodded, "Yes I need to know."

"Alright." I made my way over to the door of the tomb and moved the stone that was blocking the entrance.

"Katherine" Elena called out "Care I'll be fine now I have Luke with me." I nodded to Caroline assuring here that I would be here should anything happen.

"Care its ok I'll make sure Elena gets back safe." I added.

I heard shuffling footsteps and soon Katherine came into visibility.

"Hello, Elena." Katherine said hoarsely "You come to watch me wither away? And you Luke why are you here? I thought after your last visit you didn't want to see me anymore." She looked over to Caroline, "Goodbye, Caroline."

Elena looked over to Caroline, "As long as I stay on this side of the door she can't hurt me. Please." Caroline looked nervously at Elena and then to me as she walked away. Elena placed the bag that she had brought with her on a stone.

"Stefan know you're here?"

"I brought you some things." Elena said as she unzipped the bag.

"You came to bribe me. What is it you want?" Katherine hissed.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." Elena stated.

"Mm. You've been busy. Why don't you ask Luke he knows plenty now that he got his memories back?" Katherine replied. Elena looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"You can't believe everything Katherine says Elena. Every word she speaks is a lie." I said.

Katherine tilted her head, "Aw you're hurting my feelings Luke. I told the truth the night we spent together." I looked at Elena who looked like she was being broken by each word that Katherine spoke. I sped to the entrance of the tomb and stopped just before the barrier.

"Is this the way you want to play it Katherine? I felt nothing with you; to me you were just a couple of blood drunken choices. You have nothing Katherine. Stefan and Damon don't love you, and the only person that ever cared for you is dead." Katherine used her strength and slammed into the barrier.

"Don't you talk about him! You don't get to talk about him, you will never be him. You're just a sad copy just like Elena is of me." Katherine snapped at me. I wanted to kill Katherine right now. I wanted to cross this barrier and rip her head off. I'm no one's copy, I am my own person and I wasn't going to let this bitch tell me different. I was about to respond to Katherine, but felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Elena; I had forgotten that she was there during my argument with Katherine. She looked as if I betrayed her; she was holding back the tears.

"Luke you need to leave now." Elena muttered.

"Elena wait you don't…"

"I said LEAVE NOW!" she yelled at me. As I started to leave I looked over to see Katherine smiling at me and waving me goodbye. I wanted to let my anger go all towards Katherine, but I couldn't. For some reason I couldn't stay angry at her. Sure I was about to rip off her head but when I thought about it I realized that I couldn't hurt her. She may be a homicidal bitch, but she has been through a lot during her life. I can't be angry at her, I just feel sorry for her. She just needs someone to care for her like Mark did.

* * *

I walked into my house I saw Melissa drinking some blood out of a wine glass. She looked as if she had been here for a while. She also seemed agitated that she had to wait. "Melissa what are you doing in my house?" I asked her as she got up from her seat. She placed the wine glass down and tore open a blood bag and began pouring blood into the glass.

"Why I'm here to visit Luke? What don't want me here?" She began to say "I'm hurt" as she grabbed her chest imitating as if she was in pain. Melissa seemed off in my opinion and I couldn't place why.

"Enough games Melissa you said you would help Elena, but you have given us no useful information. What are you playing at?" I asked her. She slowly walked up to me glass in hand. She motioned for me to put out my hand, and then placed the glass in my hand.

"Drink it." She said in a serious voice

"What?" Confused by her statement, why would she want me to drink blood? I looked down at the glass and knew that she had done something to it. "No." I replied putting the glass down on the table. I saw out of the corner of my eye her speed towards me, I tried to stop her but I wasn't fast enough. She threw me to the floor and shoved the glass into my mouth. I tried to spit it out but she placed her hand over my mouth and put her other hand over my chin and crushed the glass in my mouth. I could feel the glass shards being crunched and the blood slowly slithering down my throat. What would happen? Why did she want me to drink this blood? She got off of me and called someone out of my study. It was William.

"William you did the right thing by telling me about Luke. So Matthew's powers didn't last long on him did they? It seems Matthew can't fully control his shadow self."

What was Melissa talking about? She knew Matthew? What did she mean by Matthew was controlling me? I tried to speak as I got up off the floor. "No Luke you cannot speak." I opened my mouth but nothing came out in response. "You see Luke; you are only a means to an end. Matthew didn't help you when you went to him. He tried to control you. It seems that his powers of persuasion were fading because the two of you share the same bloodline and powers. William noticed this and reported back to me."

Melissa walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulders. She whispered into my ear. "So I gave you a little drink to make you more complacent. Had my little witch friend Mirabella cook it up for me. We can't have you falling in love with Katherine again can we? Not while there is still work to be done."

How could I have been so wrong about Melissa? I thought I could trust her, my power should have worked. "Well I must be off Luke. Elijah gets antsy if I make him wait too long, but be a dear and read my emotions and thoughts and act accordingly." Melissa placed my hands on her face and my powers started on their own. I could feel Melissa's thoughts; her plan was now in my head. I can't believe Matthew would do this to me. I can't control my body anymore. I have to act on Melissa's orders no matter what. I'm tired of being a puppet.

* * *

**Again apologies for not updating more frequently. Read, enjoy, review, favorite just anything to tell me how you like it and how I'm doing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys hope all of you continue to enjoy my story. **

* * *

_Melissa's POV_

_I've taken care of Luke for now; he won't be a problem because of Mirabella's potion. I really should get her to come to Mystic Falls; she enjoys chaos just as much as I do. Now that Luke is under my control I can easily gain the Salvatores' trust. All I have to do is have him use his powers and all those pesky distrusting feelings will go away as if they never existed. Elijah still trusts me; unfortunately it's getting harder and harder to keep up this act now that Rose is involved. I had to tell Elijah the truth or else he would have killed Rose to. Now that my granddaughter is helping the Salvatores I can't guarantee her safety from Elijah's rage. I need to show him that I'm still loyal to him so long as Rose is not killed. _

* * *

I walked up to Elijah to see him staring into the building watching Rose and Damon talking to some guy I had never seen before. What could Rose be up to? She needs to stay out of this if she wants to keep living. "Ah Melissa glad to see you could join me." Elijah said and motioned for me to hold out my hand. He placed a bunch of quarters into my hand and I knew what he wanted me to do. I looked once more at my granddaughter sitting at the table having what seemed to be a peaceful conversation. Unfortunately I have to end it so that I may stay on Elijah's good side. I raised my hand and threw the quarters at the windows. All of the windows shattered and scattered many pieces of glass inside the building and out. I could hear her screams, I have to endure this. She'll be ok I said to myself as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. I felt relief when I saw Damon cover Rose up with his jacket blocking the sun's deadly rays from reaching her.

"I see your granddaughter is helping the Salvatores. I spared her once before Melissa because you asked me to. The only reason that she is still alive is because of your loyalty. Make no mistake I like you, but I will not hesitate to rip out your heart." Elijah told me as he walked away from the scene. I can't wait to kill that pompous original; keeping up this act is getting harder by the day. I think I may need some more help besides William. I whipped out my phone and began scrolling through my contacts. Let's see there's Jacob, Jonathan, or Mirabella. Who to call? Well I do need some girl time I've had enough of guys for right now. I dialed Mirabella's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello this is Mira how can I help you?" she said in a cute playful voice. I laughed when I heard this. Mira answering her phone cute meant one of two things either she is doing something important for Matthew or she's about to have desert with some poor shmuck she probably dragged home from the club.

"Hey Mira you busy?" I asked

"For you Melissa never, I'm just about to have a snack. Can you hold on for a couple seconds while I finish up?"

"Yeah it's no problem take your time Mira." I replied "Oh remember don't play with your food." I let out a chuckle. I could hear a scream in the background for about a good two minutes then it stopped.

"I like to play with my food Melissa, you taught me that." She replied "So what's up?"

"How would you feel about helping me out in Mystic Falls?" I asked her. I waited for her reply and could hear her shuffling around. "Um Mira what are you doing?"

"What do you think silly? I'm packing I can't go to Mystic Falls without my wardrobe." She replied as I let out a small laugh. "I'll see you soon Melly."

* * *

_Mirabella's POV_

_I came to Mystic Falls hoping I could wreak some havoc on the town, but Melly wants me to behave for now. I can behave and still have some fun. I heard about some guys talking about the Grill so I decided to go check it out. _

As I entered the Grill I could tell it functioned as a hangout for teenagers and a bar for the older adults. I made my way to the bar and saw a very pretty blonde boy smiling at me. "What can I get for you?"

"Let's see how about some bourbon?" I said giving him a smile. The boy looked at me in disbelief. I may be centuries old but I look like a teenager.

"I'm sorry to say I can't give you that." He replied. I gave him a look and placed my hand on his hand.

"Sure you can after all I'm 21 years old." I said allowing my magic to flow out of my body to persuade the boy.

"Yeah you are 21 let me get your drink for you." The boy left me alone to go retrieve my drink. I looked around to see if there were any interesting people I could have a snack of. Then I sensed it magic someone in the room possessed magic. I scanned the people for traces of magic and my eyes set on a girl. She's pretty and looks like she'll be tasty. I rose from my seat and started to make my way towards the girl.

"I wouldn't do that Mira, that girl is important in events to come." I knew that voice. I turned to see Melly there and I ran to hug her.

"It's been to long Melly, I missed you so much. Jonathan and Jacob are no fun. I miss my old hunting partner." She laughed and broke away from the hug.

"We can't hunt in this town Mira; we can't have the people knowing that we are here not yet. So how about we head on over to the next town and have some fun." I couldn't hold in my excitement, it's been years since Melly and I went hunting together. Out of everybody in our group she's the one I'm closest to. She's like my older sister.

"Yes, yes, yes." I jumped with joy "God I'm so hungry."

The two of us went on our way to the next town over. Melly explained what had been happening in Mystic Falls. From what I understood the Salvatores were protecting the Petrova doppelganger, Elijah was waiting patiently to make his move, and the new Aleksandrov known as Luke was under Melly's control all thanks to my potion. It looks like everything is going according to plan soon he will arrive. Then things will get really interesting.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter doesn't really have much plot in it. This is more of a filler chapter to introduce Mirabella and start to show her personality along with her relationship with Melissa. Review, Follow, Favorite, or PM hope you enjoy.**


End file.
